Two Warden's of a Feather
by SerineCeline
Summary: Alistair is the acting head warden at Ansburg. Bethany is there also...They kind of like each other. Rated M for 'stuff'


_AN: Hi. It's been a long while since I've posted here. There's no real excuse as to why I didn't; other than I just didn't feel like it...But I guess it's time to come back ^^_

_P.S: Apologies for any errors or inconsistencies; this was mostly written on my phone over a long period._

_Warden's of a Feather._

_What happens when a bumbling idiot and a virgin fall in love?..._

"Right! Left! Thrust! Parry! Recover! Good, good." Alistair Theirin strode confidently along the line of new Grey Warden recruits. They were good, they had to be, the Warden's only took the best…But they fought undisciplined, unorthodox; they needed to learn how to work as a unit. Alistair had been left in charge of the Warden keep at Ansburg, when the previous commander, Stroud, had left for Orlais nearly a year ago.

"Feet further apart, shoulders relaxed, you're too tense." He tapped a female recruit on the shoulder with a knocked, old wooden training sword. Alistair didn't like responsibility, he had given up the throne of Ferelden just for that reason alone, instead, deferring it to his friend and fellow Warden; Aeden Cousland. 'The Hero of Ferelden.' Defeater of the blight, defender of Denerim, and husband to Alistairs own half-brothers widowed wife. Their whole relationship was...strange. But they had remained friends through it all.

So here he was, somehow the senior Warden at the keep, being one of the only two to be involved and survive the last blight had helped his 'career' greatly, earning him the respect (If not slightly wasted due to his occasional immaturity) of the more experienced Wardens.

A feminine giggle snapped him from his train of thought and his gaze fell across a young mage sat on a nearby bench, reading an old tome. Bethany Hawke. The woman had been forced to join the Wardens at the age of nineteen, or die a slow and painful death from the dreaded Blight disease, he and Aeden had been young when they had joined five or so years back, but not that young. She was twenty three now, and a powerful addition to the Wardens.

"What're you giggling at?" Alistair shrugged dopily.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?" Bethany chuckled, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Heyyyyy, I can be serious too!...Sometimes..." He grinned. "Right you lot! Take a few minutes, Lawrence, try two short swords."

"How're you doing today, Alistair?" Bethany smiled, closing the tome as he approached her.

"How am I doing?" He beckoned for her to smudge up on the bench and sat beside her. "A better question would be how are you doing?"

"Me?" Bethany neatly placed the book down beside her.

"Yes, you." Alistair blushed sheepishly, running a hand through his short light brown hair. "I uh...I heard you. Last night."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" He stared deep into her eyes. For all the bumbling idiot he was, he had a good heart, and made Bethany smile.

"It was...Supposed to be mother's birthday..."

"Sorry." Alistair sucked in air through his teeth. "I didn't know."

"No, no, you don't need to apologise." She shook her head, her shoulders wracking once or twice. "I just miss her. I wish I could have been with Marian at least...She'll be feeling worse than me." It had been a little over a year since their mother had died, and a little less than a year since she had last seen her older sister, during the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall. She hadn't even know whether her sister had survived or not, until news came about 'Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall', who had single headedly saved the city from the invasion. That had made Bethany smile, it seemed like the sort of act her sister could accomplish, for all she joked, she was a strong and serious woman when push came to shove.

The previous day was supposed to have been their mother's birthday, and was the first since she had been murdered. Bethany hadn't even been able to return for the cremation, having joined the Wardens, she was supposed to have severed all ties to family. They had let her hold a small wake at least.

The last time she had seen her dear mother was the day they had left for the Deep Roads expedition, the very expedition on which Bethany had caught the Blight. Maker, that was so long ago...

"Is there anything I can do?" Alistair asked.

Bethany smiled, shaking her head. "Not unless you can let me go home for a while."

"You know I can't do that." The Warden bowed his head, almost shamefully.

"I know, I know. I was joking, Alistair." She squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Be my friend, that's all I'm asking."

"Heh, I think I can manage that."

"Good." The young mage smiled, lifting herself from the bench and slinging her staff across her back, fastening it to her heavy, curve accentuating belt. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She ever so gently lifted the old tome and slid it into a dark leather satchel that hung by her hips, before turning to leave.

"Things to do?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going into town, need anything?"

"Oh, so while I'm training the recruits, you get to frolic around town?" He snickered.

"I am not frolicking! I need to visit the apothecaries."

Alistair grinned, standing and picking up his wooden sword. "Just check out what competition we'll have, if you've time."

"You're really entering?"

"Of course! What better way to test my skill, than fight against the greatest warriors around?"

"Can't get fairer than that, I suppose. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be here all day." He winked.

"Hm." Bethany cocked her head, grinning. "Have fun." She span on her heel, the flaps of her tabard blowing out to the side as she turned and headed for the exit.

Alistair's eyes followed her as she headed through the turreted portcullis of the Warden Keep, and onto the short road to Ansburg.

XoX

The Marcher town of Ansburg was bustling with activity as Bethany wove her way through the colourful market. The Grand Tournament brought fighters, merchants and blacksmiths from all across the land to fight and sell their wares. The inns were packed, the streets were overflowing and even the brothels were turning away customers.

Bethany stopped at a small stall full of trinkets and idols. The dark skinned woman behind the shop smiled at the young mage, bowing slightly when she noticed the Warden regalia, she was Rivaini, by Bethany's guess.

"I quite like this." The Warden picked up a small amulet, examining it carefully. "What is it?"

"That?" The woman glanced at the amulet and smiled sweetly. "That's a fertility talisman."

"Oh?" Bethany looked up at her, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes." The woman pointed to the talisman. "See the shape there?"

"Oh..." She stared at the amulet for a moment. "Oh!" The girl blushed wildly, dropping it back down onto the wooden table. "Th-Thank you." She turned and quickly fled the stall, much to the owner's amusement. She passed a few more stalls, hastily making her way to her shop of choice, a building at the back of the market. Her hand reached for the battered old door before...

"You...Warden?"

Bethany span on her heel as she heard her 'title' being called, she recognised that voice, and the ridiculous manner in which it spoke...It was Margrave Winters, the ruler of Ansburg. She may have spoken stupidly, but she was a fine ruler and a decent human being.

"Messere Winters." Bethany curtsied, smiling at the finely dressed woman before her, her usual retinue of servants and guards in tow.

The Margrave beamed back. "Good morning, Serah...Bethany...is it not?"

"Yes, Messere." Bethany nodded courtly.

"Please, you do me no justice with that title...We are...equal."

"Yes, Messere...Serah." The Warden nodded again, blushing slightly.

"You are a...quiet one...aren't you?"

Bethany smiled. "So they say."

"I hear your...sister is...Champion in Kirkwall?"

"Apparently so. I've not had any contact with her since the Qunari attack."

"Oh? That is...A shame."

"We Warden's forsake all bonds of blood in exchange for the greater good, if not for urgent matters in Kirkwall I would not have seen her at all." Bethany said, clearly getting quite flustered.

"Speaking of the...Wardens." The Margrave ignored Bethany's tone, instead choosing to change the subject. "Are any of you...entering the...Tournament? It would be a...shame if you...didn't."

"Yes." Bethany nodded. "Alistair, our acting commander is joining, along with the most promising of our new recruits."

"I shall look...Forward to it...Serah." The Margrave nodded, before turning on her heel and heading off back into the busy market. Leaving Bethany to finally visit the herbalists.

XoX

The door to Bethany's bedroom creaked shut and she threw herself down on her sturdy bed, sighing loudly. Shopping was hard work, and she had spent a lot longer than she had planned on doing, visiting the local emporium and a few book shops while she was in town wasn't what she had planned to do.

Oh well. She had no warden duties today, she supposed it could be classed as her 'day off'. Still, restocking the supply of herbs could be classed as work. She meticulously pulled off her uniform and smallclothes before folding it and piling it at the foot of her bed. As she closed her eyes and curled her legs up to her stomach she figured a short nap until dinner couldn't do any harm...

XoX

Bethany awoke hazy eyed from her nap, the dinner bell tolling loudly in the distance. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed before yawning and stretching. A quick rub of her eyes later and she felt as good as new. She quickly threw some off duty clothes on, a nice matching set of Orlesian silk underwear and a long blue dress emblazoned with the sigil of the Grey Wardens, a rampant griffon. Nothing particularly fancy...She still had a little work to do after all.

Bethany laughed as her stomach growled; dinner would be good. She rinsed her face in a freezing bowl of water and paid a quick trip to the privy before heading down to the great hall.

Beef stew and dumplings was on the menu for the evening. The good thing about being on the edge of a city and not in the middle of nowhere was that you could always get nice and fresh ingredients...Warden's had big appetites too. Bethany quickly found a space at one of the three long tables, sitting between an elven archer and a middle aged human warrior named Randyll. They smiled in greeting, the human handing her a goblet of wine from the centre of the table.

"Thank you." Bethany bowed her head, taking in the fruity aromas of the rich red.

Her eyes scanned the crowds of wardens, searching for Alistair. She found him easy enough; he sat on the complete opposite side of the hall but his eyes had already found hers. He smiled when their eyes locked for a moment, before they both looked away blushing.

Bethany couldn't deny it, there was an attraction…Maker, it was more than an attraction. How could she broach the subject though? Could Wardens have relationships? Especially with him being the acting Commander...She popped a dumpling into her mouth and began to chew the doughy mixture. Risking a glace up mid chew she found Alistair looking at her again. This was getting ridiculous, it would be at the point soon where they just sat staring at one another. Bethany washed the dumpling down with a sip of wine before turning to the man beside her, doing her best not to embarrass herself any further with Alistair.

"Will you be fighting in the tourney?" She asked, pushing a lump of steak into her mouth.

The warrior looked to her, froth from the ale around his lips. "I might." He shrugged, throwing a huge chunk of beef into his mouth. "I'd like to see the competition first though. The thing I prefer most about these grand tournaments though, it isn't the fighting itself. It's the armour smiths and weapon smiths that come too..."

For the next thirty minutes or so of eating Randyll talked her ear off about the finer aspects of armour craftsmanship...It was something to keep her occupied at least.

XoX

The thick oak door to the herb pantry creaked open slowly before Bethany. Her satchel of herbs hung from her shoulder as she entered the dry room. As expected no one was here. Not many of the Warden's found joy in this kind of work, but Bethany enjoyed it. It was almost akin to tending a small garden.

She crossed to the small table decorating the centre of the room and swung off her satchel, dropping it down on the old wood.

The labelled storage shelves to her right were running quite low of certain more commonly used herbs and spices. She reached for the inventory list, uncorked a pot of ink and pulled her quill from her satchel.

"Riiight..." She murmured. "Where are we?" Putting her hand into the bag and pulling out a random article. "Elfroot..." She jotted down the addition of twenty of the roots in the inventory before sliding them into their allotted space on the adjacent shelf, standing on her tip toes and stretching up to reach it.

"Bethany?" A familiar voice made her jump.

She looked across from her stretched up position. "Oh, Alistair!" His eyes were drinking in her form. She quickly realised that she must have cut a good profile in that position, her bum and boobs both angled out as she stretched up.

"I uh..." He was blushing, as usual. "I was wondering if you needed any help?"

Bethany laughed. "Pass me the mandrake from my bag will you?"

"Uhh..."

She smiled that sweet smile of hers now, coming down from her tip toes. "Would you like to learn about herbs, Alistair?"

"I uhhh..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He stuck his hand into the satchel and pulled out a vial. "What's this?"

"That?..." Bethany took it from him and laughed. "...Is actually the mandrake. Good job."

"See! It's not that difficult." Alistair chuckled, taking out the next, a tied handful of small plants. "This?"

"Deathroot." The mage said, jotting it down on the inventory and adding it to the shelf.

"Aaaaaaaand this one?" He held up the next herb, a twisted, gnarly root like one.

"That?" Bethany rolled her eyes, snatching the plant from his hands. "Is ginger, it goes in dinner." She giggled, placing it into its shelf alongside the other various herbs she'd acquired, before looking back up to Alistair. "Something the matter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Maker..." He muttered.

"Whaaaat?"

"You're beautiful..."

"Oh Alistair." She waved him off, laughing and burying her nose in the inventory once more. Her gaze fell back to him after a minute of silence, she was surprised to see him still staring. "Uhm...really?"

"Yes, Maker yes."

"I..." She blushed madly, quickly busying herself with the herbs. "Thank you." She squeaked.

"Bethany?"

The young warden looked up. Alistair was close to her now, so close she could smell him. He smelled like a real man, like a hard days work. "Alistair..." Her face was fully flushed, burning a bright red.

Fingers softly touched under Bethany's chin, tilting her head up. "Kiss me."

Bethany shook nervously, pushing up on her toes to be level with the acting Commander. She leaned forward, her eyes closed. The tension was palpable, butterflies danced in her stomach as they leaned closer to one another. This is how she had always imagined it, it was so romantic.

Their lips touched chastely for a long moment before Alistair's parted slightly. Bethany followed suit. She opened her mouth, allowing the ex-templar's tongue to slide between her lips. Bethany's hands hung loosely by her side as Alistair's wrapped around her; one around her waist, one to the back of her head.

Bethany followed Alistair's lead, using her own tongue against his. She had little experience with this; but she was a smart girl. She gasped when Alistair's hands moved, grabbing two handfuls of her plump little bottom.

He lifted her as though she was nothing, holding her in his strong hands. They turned halfway around and Bethany was placed down gently on the table.

Bethany's heart was banging against her ribcage, she was sure it would break free in a moment. Her hands found Alistair's shirt and she pulled it up over his head, their kiss only breaking for a fraction. She felt the other Warden's hands on her body, his touch electric to her, leaving tingles everywhere he roamed. His fists bunched up her dress at her hips, sliding the flowing fabric up her body, revealing her long legs, then her thighs and up to her midriff. Bethany pulled her face away from Alistair's for a moment and lifted her arms up, allowing him to pull the dress up over her head and discard it onto the ground.

"Maker..." He shook his head. Bethany was impossibly beautiful; sitting there on the table in nought but her frilly underwear. "You're amazing."

Bethany smiled, gazing at Alistair's chizzled chest. "You're not too bad yourself." She grinned, pulling him back into a kiss. She could feel him moving as they kissed, his hands working to pull down his pants and pull them over his boots. Bethany took this moment to reach behind her, unclasping the strap of her brazier and letting it slide down her arms until it joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. She felt her nipples harden as her bountiful bust was naked to the cool room, and she was all too aware when they brushed up against Alistair's chest.

The acting commander pulled away again, his gaze fully taking in the magnificent chest before him. The round fleshly globes stood firmly from her chest with not a hint of sag, peaked by tiny little pink nipples standing on end. He leaned forward, his head lowering this time, placing a chaste kiss against her left breast, over her heart. "So beautiful..." He muttered. His hands moved lower from their place at her waist, moving south until they found the band of her Orlesian silk. "Frilly knickers?" He looked up, a wide grin slapped across his face.

Bethany smiled back. "I like to dress nicely."

"You'd look amazing in anything." He said, pulling her legs apart ever so slightly and hooking his fingers under the sides of her knickers. He pulled at the silk, sliding it down as Bethany lifted her bum a little; letting the fabric pass under her rounded cheeks. In one long motion Alistair then pulled the frilly articles down to her ankles, only risking a glance up once they hung from one foot.

The sight that welcomed him was breathtaking. A thatch of dark curls sat nestled between her thighs, hiding the delights that were promised beneath. She spread her legs slightly for the man, revealing more of herself; her whole body reddened with flush.

"Do you know..." Alistair said, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "...How agonisingly amazing..." he moved up, leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach, up to the valley of her breasts. "...you look?" Finally, he reached her lips.

"Mmm." Bethany chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. "It's only right that I see you now." Her eyes trailed down to his crotch. She could already see that he was standing well at attention, his small clothes pitched upward like a tent. Bethany giggled, leaning forward. Her hands shakily found the top of his smalls and moved them down, slowly, torturously slow. Alistair groaned as the band on them slid over the sensitive tip of his cock, before it sprang free; finally free from its constraints.

Bethany's hand shot back toward her own body, surprised at it just spring up like that. She was being stupid she thought. Glancing back up at Alistair she laughed, an innocent look plastered on her face. From her position on the table she could barely push his shorts down any further, so he did it himself, kicking them off to join the rest of the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Bethany's dainty hand slowly reached out toward the thick member, touching it, ever so lightly, pulling her hand back and giggling as the cock flexed and Alistair moaned from her feather light touch. It was a magnificent looking thing. Long and thick, standing proud at attention; the tip glistening with his arousal. "Does that feel...Good?" She asked, genuine interest in her voice as she touched it again, running her hand across the side.

"Mmmhmm."

Bethany smiled and examined the prideful muscle before her, she had seen many cocks before, though flaccid and usually belonging to injured Warden's she was healing. She touched it again, wrapping a hand around it and marvelling. "It's warm." She exclaimed, gasping to herself as she pulled the foreskin back slowly, exposing the head. The young Warden wouldn't have looked out of place in an anatomy class at Cumberland University.

"Be gentle, please." Alistair begged, shuddering as the woman began to slowly pump back and forth, the slow pace and light touch absolute torture on him. "It's been a while."

She had been so busy stroking him up and down from her perch on the table, that she somehow missed Alistair's own had sneaking between her thighs; her first warning was when something touched against her. _Down there_. Whatever he did sent a little jolt of pleasure through Bethany, so foreign and unexpected was it that she couldn't help but gasp, her hands ceasing their enthusiastic tossing. He applied a little more pressure to the area at the peak of where her little pink labia met, rolling his fingers in circles; Bethany shuddered, a tingling rushing up her spine. To avoid embarrassing herself she pushed forward, capturing Alistair's mouth with her own, her hands beginning their important quest once again.

They kissed slowly, their tongues carefully massaging one another's. Bethany smiled as their mouths parted slowly, "You're a-", They kissed a moment longer, the young mage moaning quietly as Alistair's fingers worked their magic down south, slowly rolling around her clit, always staying away from her opening. "A good kisser." She grinned.

"Really?" He laughed, pulling away for a second. "I've not had much practise."

Bethany shuddered, sighing raggedly. "Good at other things too. Mmm..." She pushed her hands to his muscled chest, shoving him back and sliding down off the table.

"Wh-What're you doing?"

"Well Isabela told me.." She began, an innocent blush spreading through her cheeks. "...That when I...'service' a man, I should..." she began slowly dropping to her knees ,biting her bottom lip. "Use my mouth."

She was now face to face with his crotch, and she had to admit that up close it looked quite intimidating, big and thick and veiny; curls of light brown hair decorating its base. She leaned forward, her hands wrapping around the shaft. _Now the underside of the head is the most sensitive..._ She heard Isabela._ But don't ignore the rest of it..._ her tongue slowly moved out, tracing a line up the inward ridge of the underside, just as Isabela had said. _Think of it as a three course meal..._ She moved her tongue further down, all the way down along the underside of his shaft until she met his balls. _Now the balls are the starter… _She lifted his cock up with her hand, exposing the entirety of the spheres. She ran her tongue along them, stopping to suck the skin every now and then. Alistair groaned._ The main length of his cock is the main meal...you pay the most attention to it...but you could have it alongside your starter if you liked_. Bethany pulled away from him, opening her mouth and finally taking him into the warm sanctuary, revelling in his shudders as she engulfed him. She gagged at first, struggling to accommodate him as she dribbled from the corner of her mouth. With perseverance though, she managed; pushing past the head and taking the shaft into the tightness of her throat. _The head, naturally is the desert. You don't want too much of it because you've just had the main meal...think of your mouth as a fork, your tongue as a knife, and your throat as a spoon. _She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock while it pushed into her mouth, her lips sliding up and down his length. _You use your fork most, and your knife alongside it._ She did just this, taking hold of Alistair's thighs for purchase as she bobbed down again, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She gagged and spluttered, pulling off of him and wiping saliva from her chin.

"Hah, you really know what you're doing with that mouth." Alistair laughed, struggling to keep his breath even.

Bethany didn't reply, just nodding and taking him back into her mouth.

Truth be told, this was only the second blow job she had ever given. The first, had been given under the watchful eye of Isabela herself...She had hired out a whore from the Blooming Rose in Kirkwall, and then walked Bethany through all of the steps as the young girl fellated the prostitute. A strange experience all in all. She pushed it out of her mind and returned to the task at hand.

Bethany worked her lips and mouth almost methodically, as if she had sucking cock down to an art. She fondled, sucked and licked. She slid her lips along his length and nursed him into the back of her throat...It didn't take long, his breathing was coming in pants and long breaths as he began to tense up.

"Nghh, Be-Bethany!" Alistair's body spasmed slightly as his cock jerked in the young mages mouth, sending a thick stream of his seed down her throat, causing the inexperienced woman to recoil back in surprise. The next spurt splashed across her pretty little face, staining her near perfect visage with a thick white coating.

Bethany's hands quickly replaced the job her mouth had occupied not moments before, jerking and pulling his cock as the rest of his cum landed flush across her chest and beautiful bust, painting her left nipple in the gooey liquid.

Alistair collapsed forward, steadying himself on the table as the last of his essence dribbled out over Bethany's hand. He watched her swallow what had landed in her mouth before panting loudly, not noticing he'd been holding his breath. "Look what I've done to you now..." He finally said after a minute of recovery, looking down at the young girl on her knees, her face streaked with rapidly cooling semen. He almost felt bad, to do it...But she looked so fucking beautiful like that.

Bethany ran a finger along her face, collecting what Alistair had splashed across it. She examined the digit for a moment, covered in the viscous pearly liquid, before pushing it between her lips and licking it clean; swallowing it with a small degree of difficulty.

"Pffff..." Alistair panted, beginning to laugh alongside Bethany. "That was...you were..." He sighed loudly, turning and leaning against the table, his depleted member slowly softening. "Wherever did you learn to do that?"

Bethany giggled, lifting herself up from her knees; the cum still spattered across her chest. "I learned from the best."

"Here." Alistair's strong hands gripped her thin waist and hoisted her up onto the table once again. "Lay back." He said as her bottom once again connected with the wood. "It's only fair." With a hand to her stomach he pushed her back until her head hung off the opposite end of the table, her gaze directed at the ceiling.

Alistair knelt before her, his face only fractions from her sex. He stared on for a moment, taking in the perfection of those puffy lips hidden beneath the dark hair; grinning when he saw how wet she already was, her nethers glistening with her sweet nectar.

He moved his hands out, slowly and gently parting her nether lips. Bethany's breath hitched in her throat a few times, but he calmed her with a trail of kisses along her thighs and a gentle word of encouragement.

Alistair looked at the pink perfection before him, tight and wet and ready for him...He trailed his gaze up a fraction though, to that little bundle of nerves nestled at the peak.

He leaned forward now, his arms keeping her thighs spread while fingers kept her labia open. He inhaled her scent for a long moment before bringing his tongue forward and taking a gentle lap at her.

Bethany shuddered instantly, her hands gripping the edge of the table. She mewled quietly when he did it again, and a little louder as he did it once more. It felt so foreign, so strange...but Maker, it felt good.

He began to lick and lap, slowly rolling his tongue around that little bud; never straying from his target. Alistair nipped the nerve bundle between his teeth one time and the Mage squealed in delight, much to the Warriors amusement.

Bethany could feel something building within her. While every touch of his tongue felt heavenly individually, they all added to something, something that was rapidly gathering momentum. The Mage pushed herself up now, her legs still hanging from the edge of the table and Alistair's face still in her crotch, but now she sat up, her hands down on the solid wood to keep her from collapsing. She looked down on the man between her thighs and he looked up, the area around his mouth glistening with her juices.

Bethany could imagine that she didn't look much better. Her hair was all over the place, hanging in front of her eyes and she still had splashes of white across her chest...his cum. What a scandal it would be if somebody walked in now...the acting Commander knelt between another Warden's legs. Bethany managed a giggle, despite her situation.

"What're you laughing at?" A muffled voice came from Alistair.

She shook her head. "Just thinking what would be said if someone walked in now." She laughed girlishly.

"Hah." Alistair laughed. "I never thought of that..." He glanced back to t door. "People never come in here...do they?"

"Rarely. Now..." She took Alistair's head in her hands and pushed his face back toward her nethers.

Bethany moaned involuntarily as Alistair's mouth touched her sex once more. A twitch shot through her body as he began to use his tongue in earnest. It wasn't long before Bethany was rocking into Alistair's face, her hands in his hair for purchase.

"Ahh! Right there!" She gasped, the pleasure from his oral assault mounting. Her breathing picked up as the pleasure built and crested, and then with one loud cry, she came. Time seemed lost for a moment as Bethany experienced her first orgasm. She was somewhat aware to her pants and moans, but all else was lost in a sea of pleasure. Spasming gently on the wooden desk, her thighs quivering from the muscle contractions, Bethany finally experienced why people enjoyed sex so much.

The comedown from her climax was slow and hazy. She heard herself mewling and her breath raggedy. Exhaling long and loudly Bethany shook her head, a few twitches of pleasure still shooting through her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Alistair asked somewhat cockily from between her legs.

Bethany panted, nodding her head. She suddenly felt very thirsty. "Yes...I-Maker...I didn't know..." Her words trailed off as she stared at her new lover.

Alistair grinned, lifting himself up and standing before the Mage. His cock was once again standing blatantly at attention, although he tried to avoid drawing attention to it. He sat beside her.

Giggling, Bethany laid back on the table once more, her chest rising and falling rapidly from her short and shallow breaths. They each said nothing for a moment. "Alistair?" Bethany eventually said, her voice more even now. When he said nothing she simply listened to his breathing for a long while, matching her own with his. "Alistair, I..." She gulped loudly. "I want you...in me."

The Warrior stayed silent for a while longer and Bethany began to worry, thinking she had screwed it up.

"You're...sure?" She almost jumped when Alistair suddenly spoke up.

Bethany nodded, before adding. "Positive."

Alistair slipped from the table and turned, facing her, his erection looking almost painful. "There's nothing I'd want more, but don't you think it might be rushed?"

"Alistair I don't care. I can't take it anymore! All of this staring and giggling." Bethany pushed herself up into her elbows and stared at the man. He was chuckling. "What're you laughing at!?" She half shouted.

"The staring and giggling." Alistair grinned, shaking his head. "It is getting a little much isn't it?"

"I want you..." The Mage whined. "I _need_ you!"

Alistair stepped forward and Bethany subconsciously spread her legs for him. He stood between her thighs, placing his hand on one for purchase. Alistair rubbed himself up along her slick folds, covering his tip in her nectar.

"Now…" Bethany whimpered, she couldn't take it anymore. "Now, please!"

Alistair couldn't help but grin as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I don't think I've ever had a woman begging before." He kept his hold on her thigh as he pushed his hips forward ever so softly.

Bethany's labia slowly parted from the pressure, engulfing the thick head of his cock as it kissed her opening. She spread before him, his length slowly beginning to disappear into her body. Her lips parted in a gasp as he stretched her and she winced. It was a little painful.

Alistair seemed to be having difficulties of his own. Between holding off from coming right there and then; she was just so tight…So difficult to push into. It was tough going.

The pair persevered, through combined grunts and groans; Alistair slowly began to sink his length and width into her silken depths.

"You alright?" Alistair asked as he inched into her.

Bethany nodded, opening her eyes and smiling as the initial stretching subsided into a dull throbbing. "Why did you have to be so big?" She laughed, making another noise somewhere between a cry and a moan as Alistair pushed as deep as her tightness would permit.

"Sorry." He grinned, exhaling loudly, keeping himself in position as her divine quim attempted to adjust to the heavy stretching. "Maker!" He panted. "You're so tight." The silken walls felt heavenly around his thick cock, so perfect and pure. He couldn't imagine lasting long. "Are you okay?"

"Okay." Bethany smiled, staring into Alistair's eyes. "You can move." She gasped as he drove into her, filling her completely; her nails quickly found his back.

He really began to push against her now, his hands on the outside of her thighs, using them as leverage. It had only been a minute and he could already feel that coil beginning to tighten…He could never live it down if he didn't last at least five!

One minute thirty…nails gouged bloody rivulets into his back. He had to pause somewhere near the two minute mark, withdrawing half from her to slow his building orgasm. She moaned and writhed beneath him as she laid back across the table; her glorious chest bouncing to and fro with each of his powerful thrusts.

His calloused hands began to roam across her body now, across her hips and over her flat stomach; up to squeeze and massage her bountiful bosom.

He pulled her back up to him as he counted four minutes, the angle letting him penetrate deeper into her.

As he rutted against her Alistair knew he was undone. The deepness of the angle and the cries tearing themselves from her throat would be enough to finish any man.

He moved to pull out with his pending orgasm, to spill across her stomach. (While Wardens were more or less infertile, there was still the small chance of a miracle...)

Bethany's legs wrapped tightly around his lower back though, keeping him close. "Inside." She moaned, barely above a gasp. "Please."

Alistair pushed back into the tight warmth, his breath now coming as pants. He thrust into her two more times before groaning loudly as he peaked. The Warrior pushed into the Mage as deep as possible, pulling her flush against him by her hips.

Pleasure coursed through Alistair as he began to spurt into Bethany, thick ropes of his seed shooting out and spilling into her velvet tunnel. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he fell forward onto Bethany, his hips still slowly working.

Bethany had felt him explode in her. He had thickened and pulsed as warmth spread through her deepest reaches. His breath was hot on her skin as he fell onto her, his face buried in her shoulder. He panted heavily as his hips stopped and he stilled.

Bethany kissed him on the head, her nethers aching from their pounding. The sex had all felt surprisingly good.

It wasn't long before Alistair softened and slipped from her, a thin dribble of cum leaking out after him and running down her bottom, but most was packed too deeply inside of her to follow. She felt lips on her shoulder and then her neck, before Alistair finally looked up at her.

His eyes were still somewhat lusty and his face red from exertion. "You were amazing." He muttered, taking her hips and pushing her further onto the table.

When he climbed atop her and collapsed Bethany was afraid his bulk would crush her. But the weight was comforting. She could feel his heart beating and the rise and fall of his chest.

It wasn't long before he began to snore quietly, his breathing long and deep. The man seemed nothing more than an innocent child at this vulnerable time. She lay beneath him for maybe thirty minutes before she drifted off herself, content with her life.

XoX

Dawn was breaking through the high window of the store room when Bethany awoke.

Alistair was beside her now, still sleeping; his body pressed close to hers. His head rested on her breast as a pillow.

"Alistair?" Bethany said gently, running her fingers through his messed up hair. "Alistair?"

"Mmm..."

She said nothing for a while longer, but their duties would call soon. "Wake up Alistair." She shook him this time, feeling his breathing hitch and change as he awoke.

"Five more minutes mum..." He moaned, but couldn't resist chuckling to himself. "Good morning beautiful." He said, looking up at her from his position on her bust.

Bethany smiled, kissing him on the top of the head. "Good morning handsome."

"What time is it?" Alistair rolled back and looked up at the window. "Oops." He slid off the table and began gathering his clothes. "I really need to go." He said, pulling up his pants. "But when can I see you again?" He threw on his shirt and fastened his belt.

"You can see me whenever you like Alistair." Bethany said, still naked on the table but now propped up on an arm. "But Alistair..."

"Hmm?"

"I..." A blush spread throughout her body. "This...This was my first time..." She muttered sheepishly.

"What!?" Alistair spluttered. "Good joke." He snorted derisively.

"Alistair." Her voice was stern this time.

"Really?" He sounded surprised, genuinely perplexed that this beautiful young woman could be a...a virgin.

"Really."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Bethany smiled. "I like you, you like me..." She shrugged. "I enjoyed myself."

"So all of this is okay? We're okay?" Alistair took her hand in his.

"We're perfect." She giggled.


End file.
